After School Conversations
by alyssialui
Summary: Percy has a conversation with the colourful Nymphadora Tonks. Percy/Tonks. MuggleHighSchool!AU.


_A/N: Percy has a conversation with the colourful Nymphadora Tonks. Percy/Tonks. MuggleHighSchool!AU. I do not own Harry Potter._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **MuggleHighSchool!AU_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Round 3 - Percy Weasley - Nymphadora Tonks_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Nymphadora Tonks_

* * *

Percy bid the other members of the school band farewell as he shouldered his violin bag and exited the music room. The halls were relatively empty as only those who participated in clubs or sports remained after five.

He turned right, taking the long way through the school to the exit. He was in no rush and there was someone he wanted to see, someone he knew would have stayed back as well.

Eventually, he reached his destination and looked through the glass panel of the door to the art room. Just as he expected, Tonks was sitting by the window, her sketchpad propped up on her knees as she stared out at the school football field. She brought a hand up, brushing the fringe of her short hair out of her face. This week, her hair is a lovely shade of bright pink.

He ducked out of view when her head began to turn away from the window, his face growing warm. Every Thursday evening, he would walk by the art room to catch a glimpse of her on his way home. She just seemed so at peace while she was drawing, so beautiful when she was lost in her own creative mind as she put her pencil to the paper.

He had had a crush on her for a long time, ever since she had come over his house for a school project with Charlie about two years ago. At first, he had been startled by her bright orange hair and the various piercings running along her ear and above her eyebrow, but his apprehension disappeared as she said, "Heya, Perce!" while shaking his hand enthusiastically before she followed Charlie to his room. He didn't wash his hand again for two days.

He peeked back through the glass panel and their eyes locked. Percy froze, contemplating just running away, but then a wide smile crossed her face and she gestured him inside.

Percy's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this to happen. He had never had a full conversation with her, even with Charlie around. But she had caught him, and he would look like a fool if he ran now.

He took a deep breath before he reached for the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Hey, Tonks," he said, cringing at the slight squeakiness of his voice.

The pink-haired girl snickered before she said, "Hey, Perce. What are you still doing here? Band practice?"

He gave her a small smile as he gestured to the bag on his shoulder in response. "You?" he asked.

She lifted the sketch pad on her knees as she said, "Just working on a drawing for the art club."

"May I?" he asked. The girl smiled as she turned the pad towards him.

Percy gasped as he took in the drawing. It looked almost like a black and white photograph. She had captured the view of the school grounds from the art room window perfectly - the lush grass of the football field, the towering Science and Administrative buildings on the opposite side, and the tops of the trees in the woods beyond.

"If mine is chosen by Ms Sinistra, then I'll get to turn it into a mural for the new auditorium in March," she explained as she turned the sketch pad around again and added a few quick strokes.

"You have a wonderful gift, Tonks," Percy said, still in amazement. "You should go into art after school."

The girl laughed and said, "Too bad there's no money in it. I do love art, but what I really want to do is become a detective for the police force."

Percy nodded. That was an admirable endeavour and Tonks certainly had the guts and attitude for it. "I want to go into government," Percy offered.

The girl smiled and pointed her pencil at him. "That seems like something you'd do. From what Charlie says, you're very smart and a stickler for the rules."

"Charlie said that?" Percy asked. His brother spoke to her about him?

"Well, he said 'goody-goody', actually, when I asked," the girl said with a giggle.

"You asked about me?" Percy asked, even more surprised.

"Well, ya," Tonks said with a shrug. "I wanted to know more about you, but you were always very busy studying whenever I came over."

Tonks had asked about him? Tonks wanted to know him? He felt a warm feeling cross his chest, and mustering up some of that Weasley courage, he said, "Well, I'm not busy now. We could get something to eat and you can find out anything you want."

She studied him for a moment before she rose from her seat by the window and said, "Sure. Let me just drop this off in Ms Sinistra's office and I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

She ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Percy standing there alone. He definitely hadn't expected this.


End file.
